guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kahmu
is it just me or does this guy has the coolest Dervish armor ever?! Majnore, 05:46, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :sorry to say, but dervish armor isnt exactly cool, for cool armor look at female elementalists. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 05:49, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Very nice looking, although this may be one of his prestige sets and not what he starts out with. I wish player Dervs could get armor like this... Arshay Duskbrow 05:59, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh man, at first I thought that was Mhenlo in disguise. He looks too much like a Monk in that armor. Derv needs hoods! (T/ ) 06:00, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::i thought this was the dervish hero... maybe its a dungeon boss... but the gloves just OWN Tennessee 11:42, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::More likely it's a player. And yes, those gloves are AWESOME! --Gimmethegepgun 11:45, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, I think it's Melonni wearing those gloves and mask. Nazmazh 18:21, 10 August 2007 (CDT) U telling me that only girl Eles have good armors? naaaaaah! anyway, this one and Gehraz armor are the coolest D armor EASY! Majnore, 12:03, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Those are the magma hands(think that's d name) mentioned here. PS: I like that armor color MageMontu 15:26, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Nice armour but being bald doesn't look good on him --Blue.rellik 02:35, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Agree, he should wear the hood =) Majnore 03:07, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::He's a baldy and he's proud of it! Why can't you simply accept the fact that he's chosen to live his life that way? Bald pride! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:27, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::Because he looks like a tool? Mhenlo makes baldness look cool, this guy does not --Blue.rellik 07:27, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Right tool for the right job, eh? Apparently, the job is being a baldy dervish, and I must say, he's the best choice. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:41, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Well considering he's like the only bald dervish, yeah he is the best. Which mean he's also the worst --Blue.rellik 20:48, 16 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Wouldn't say he's the worst... we haven't seen the other applicants yet. (Mhenlo tried out for the part, but it turns out he's a monk because he's not allowed to wield sharp objects.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:55, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::I meant that because he's the only bald dervish (so far) that makes him the best AND the worst --Blue.rellik 21:19, 20 August 2007 (CDT) (Reset) How do you know Gehraz isn't bald? We've never seen him with his hood down. :P Arshay Duskbrow 21:21, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Most Dervishes are bald. The fact that Gehraz wears the hood all the time is proof that he's hiding a big, fluffy head of hair to rival Koss himself. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:21, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::And that's why Gehraz rules. If you have a fro then you rock. Kahmu (pronounced 'Camel') does not so he doesn't rock --Blue.rellik 02:42, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::Wait, so the mighty celestial dragon Tahmu is pronounced "Tamel"? No wai, get out. That's not how Suun says it. (T/ ) 23:39, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Different continents, different accents --Blue.rellik 01:39, 23 August 2007 (CDT) lol, a dervish with a fro... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ ) 23:26, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :I LoL'd at the "head of hair to rival Koss himself" bit =P--Darksyde Never Again 23:36, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :Is it just me, or is the quote, ''"Lay off the reaper jokes. I've heard them all.", just the funniest damn thing for a dervish to say? --RavynousHunter 5:15, 31 August 2007 (CST) Reference to f'ing COMMANDO in quotes! Anyone remember the 80's Arnold Shwarzenegger classic COMMANDO? The movie is cheesy as all hell, but damn fun, and has TONS of great Ahnold one-liners. See, Arnold plays an ex-military guy whose daughter is kidnapped by some revolutionaries(or something) in order to convince Arnold to kill some South American president or some such. At one scene, Arnold is with the kidnappers, and one of them makes some wisecrack to which Arnold responds "You're a funny guy Sully, I like you...that's why I'm going to kill you last". Check Kahmu's quotes there and see the comparison. DKS01 00:42, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Rending Touch Apparently Kahmu also uses Rending Touch, which I just added. It was really annoying because I was trying to 55 the tournament (mostly to get Zho's journal), and I couldn't figure out why he kept killing my prot spirit. 404notfound 03:44, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :That belongs on the NFT page, not here, since he doesn't automatically come with that skill --Gimmethegepgun 03:47, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, well it looks like there's a short line separating NFT-exclusive skills from his hero ones. I'll switch it there. 404notfound 13:46, 2 September 2007 (CDT) This! is! Trivia! Hmm.. Unlikely, but I might be wrong. Anyone else care to voice an opinion? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:56, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that seems a bit unlikely. Especially since the henchmen, and therefore the quotes, came before players could make dervishes. N Segick 02:02, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Uhh, the joke is referring to a dervish's scythe and Kahmu's being big and menacing (and black). 02:08, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::So... bad trivia, remove it? N Segick 02:15, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I think we should keep it. It does, in fact, make sense. Cress Arvein 02:19, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::No, remove it. It's not funny if it needs to be explained. 02:23, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::And it cannot possibly be actual trivia, as Segick said. (Talk • ) 02:24, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Kahmu is EOTN yes? Therefore... AFTER NF.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 02:26, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Regardless, the trivia's explanation is not correct. Think about it- Reaper's Sweep? Fight with Scythes? Wear robes and hoods? Dervishes look like the grim reaper. It's no coincidence that noobs all name their dervishes "X Grime Reeper X." 02:29, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Totally missed that Gigathrash. My mistake. I still agree that it isn't a meaningful trivia piece, as said above. N Segick 02:30, 28 May 2008 (UTC) This is also Sparta. In addition, I don't really see much relation to Meursault, but if you were to imply such a relation, at least get the name of the book right. L'Etranger, literally The Stranger (thus the title in English, The Stranger). —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Goodnight L A ( ) . Edited the title of the book to be correct, although I don't see how Kahmu possibly resembles Meursault. Removed the sentence claiming his quote is a reference to character names. 02:36, 25 July 2009 (UTC)